when he is back she still there
by mfmadrid07
Summary: this is a story , what if cuddy still in ppth when House cames out of prison
1. Chapter 1

**Audience of New Jersey**

Was a cloudy day, it had been almost 5 months since House had committed the stupidest mistake of his life, he never thought to get to that end, he had lost his mind many times but ... he would never have done anything to hurt her, he loved her as he had never loved anyone, he loved her for over 20 years, and what it hurts the most is that he still loving her .

Do you regret what you did ?

-It's that how it works our system today? Just the best actor go out of prison?

that doesn't answer my question ?

-yes, I regret what I did

I guess that will be all , see you for your next audience in two months

all standing -says the Judge- the audience rises

when the guard puts handcuffs on House , he realizes that Wilson was there

I thought you were not coming – with a low tone so Wilson only can read his lips from the distance

The guards took House back to prison

**Prison of New Jersey**

he enters to his cell, sitting on the edewge of the bed, close his eyes and let his mind escape ,during these months not only his body had been locked up, his mind was was suffering, there was no one to challenge his intellect ,had not puzzles to solve, and only his conscience with him, so many years acting without remorse fell on him at the time he closed his eyes there was a rain of memories

-do you like me house?-call make a wish foundation –you remember because he was making out with me – get over me House -"Why do you need to negate everything?- You want a relationship?-you still here because you have the hots for me – everybody knows this is going somewhere-so that was your way to say that I look good today?-you want to kiss me don't you?-we are okay you press my buttons I press yours- I just want us to be friends-there is not us –I love you I wish I didn't but I can't help it-it's okay I love you – you are the most incredible men I ever know -common its boring-You don't take Vicodin because you're scared. You take it so you won't feel pain. Everything you've ever done is to avoid pain. Drugs, sarcasm... keeping everybody at arm's length so no one can hurt you-Pain happens when you care. Y-you can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears. And you're not willing to do that.

suddenly he realized that he could not keep thinking about it, the only thing he did was hurting himself, it was enough many years of self destruction

tbc

please review , sorry if there are any gramatical mistake , english its not my first language


	2. Chapter 2

Its have been a long night, when the light enters through the small window, a house heard that the guard from the door is calling him

-Wake up sunshine it your round to clean the bathrooms

House stands up from the bed and washes his face, and look in the mirror

Change on plans doc go clean the tables and floor of the library

He starts mopping the floor, when the siren is heard announcing that all prisoners return to his cell excepting those who are in public areas, dining room, library and nursing

Oh great – he says

House decides to stop cleaning and take a break, when he feels in his neck hot breath

-So you are the doc?

-Nah me it's just the mopping guy

Can you take a look on this rash

It wasn't a question, I a petition I was more like an order, house knew that this wasn't the place to make some joke or to refuse to take a look on that rash

It just an allergic reaction of the sheets of your bed or the detergent, Believe it or not the taxes from your friend does not necessarily buy the best in liquid detergent

I guess we are lock in here for a awhile

-If you are a doctor why are you here ? I mean I thought doctors were good people, unless you're one of those who put illegal implants

- Not playing to the questions game, let's play ignore each other in silence .And not only illegal surgeons, also you can go to prison for negligence-**H**

Are you one of those?

-No-**H**

-So what did you do?

- not playing, not really interested in your life -**H**

-Have you always been this moron? I mean we are going to be lock in here for awhile, men this is prison is not like you have another place to go

- Just 5 questions –** H**

-Oh boy this is going to be fun

Why are you here?

Crash my car to my ex girlfriend´s house–** H**

Did kill her ?

No–** H**

What happened to your leg ?

I had a limp infarction –** H**

When you go out of here are going back to medicine?

I don't know –** H**

Did you love her ?

Yes , it was my leg , we have been together since I born

Not your leg moron , she , your ex girlfriend

Yes –** H**

So why did you crash your car to her house?

You already ask your 5 questions -**H**

He could have answered it was just one more question, but did not know the answer, jealousy? Madness? Or because he was so hurt that so far he can't let her go

**Tbc**

Im sorry im stuck , it my first fanfiction ever , thanks for reading and please post a review seriously it costs nothing and helps keep going


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time when Lisa cuddy enters the room and sees Wilson and decides to join him for lunch

Hey – **C**

Hey yourself –**W**

Can I ask you something?- **W**

Yeah sure –**C**

Do you really think that Foreman is doing a good job on the diagnostic department?-**W**

I hope this questions in related with the fact that House is going out of prison, right?-**C**

W-whaat?! No of course not I actually care of this hospital too –**W**

No I don't think that he is doing a good job in fact he is trying I know he is not House nobody is like House , but you well know if he ever comes back its going to be a mess I it will really hurt to me –**C**

Wilson just nodded and They both stayed in silence until Wilson decided to break the silence

So how did you know that is coming back ? –**W**

The same way I know you go visit him every Monday -**C**

Oh, so you know that he is going out before ? yeah I know impossible to believe it but House had a good behave –**W**

Ah , I didn't know that –**C**

When cuddy listened that said that is coming back , she felt like her heart skip a beat and her world was coming down in tiny pieces

Have miss him? –**W **

Of course I have miss him , but he hurt me a lot , not every day the love of your after leave when you have need him to be with you crash his car to your home –**C**

Wilson was paged , but before he leaves the table says:

I have something for you-**W **

it was a letter from house , cuddy look at it in detail and hold her breath , she decides to go to her office to read , it was more private in case she lets drop a tear

Dear Cuddy …

Tbc

thank you very much for reading, my goal is to update as much as possible, I hope you like it,you have no idea what your review mean for me, thanks again , and leave a review costs nothing

love


	4. Chapter 4

Dear cuddy

I know I'm not going to fix everything with a letter, I think about you every single minute of my life

I also think about the thing we have told each other all this years

Once I told you can't always get what you want , but when I was with you , you were what I wanted what I needed you were even more that what I deserved , you and Rachel have been the best thing that have happened to me , I'm sorry for everything not just the fact that I crashed my car to your home , I sorry because I have hurt you , but like I once said she is always going to be for me until you were the one that needed and I wasn't there .

You also told me that I was the most incredible man you ever know , what I didn't tell you was that you made that men , when I with you I'm a better person you made me a better person PEOPLE DON'T CHANGE our lives change , and you changed mine when I was with I had pain or I didn't even care about it , you made me HAPPY . like a wise women said once you can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears. I didn't know how to do that I was so afraid if open myself I could be broke in tiny pieces that not even you could fix. YOU were savior YOU were the love of my life YOU fix what was broke ,if there is a place after death I hope to see you there.

Love

Tbc

Thanks a lot , before I start writing I didn't know how its was to get the reviews , but now its like open the presents in the christmas morning , I hope you liked the honest words of house I tried not to be OOC

Please review I makes me happy and its free

love you all


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god, why? When I try to forget you, you made me this –**C**

and so she lets drop the tear that had keep it for so long after having promised herself never again cry for Gregory House

Then she heard the door ´´ knock knock´´

She wipes tears quickly and says:

Come in –**C**

Dr. Cuddy –**F**

Yes Dr. Foreman, in what can I help you? –**C**

My team needs to do a brain biopsy, to know if we are dealing with a neurological problem, chase thinks that it may be micro tumors-**F**

Do you have any proof of these tumors? You know we can't just expose the patient with many possibilities to have neurological problems just because one of your team thinks that they may be tumors, if those are not show up in the MRI –**C**

That's the reason I need the brain biopsy, one man taught me not to look for the horses if no zebra and you know who that man was **F**

I'm sorry dr Foreman but I cannot authorize a brain biopsy until you or one of your team bring me medically relevant fundaments-**C**

And without saying one more word Foreman leaved the office like a bat out of hell

Cuddy got up to close the door to be able to mourn in peace, but today the universe was against her

´´ knock knock´´

Who is it? –**C**

It's me, Wilson –**W**

Oh please not now, its not a good moment –**C**

Cuddy please you know when you feel like this , the best thing to do is to open yourself with a friend –**W **

Cuddy opened the door and let Wilson in

I can assume that you read the letter?** –W**

Cuddy just nodded

And what do you think?

I don't know , It's just I don't how can I still loving after all he have done to me , I don't know how can I love and hate him at the same time . –**C**

Maybe because you were never ready to stop loving him even if you want to hate him… –**W**

Before Wilson could finish his sentence, he was paged

We finish this chat later I really need to go its an emergency –**W**

Of course see you later –**C** said with a weak smile

Not just universe was against her today, if not also the page of Wilson sounded in the least opportune moments.

TBC

Thanks a lot, your reviews make my day and inspire me at night because I want to be able to find these two characters, but I am waiting for the time indicated, people `` patience is a virtue´´, please leave a review and all that medical stuff its new for me so let your imagination fly .

love


	6. Chapter 6

I heard you're going to go in a week, I like you, but business is business and you all pay the price of freedom ….

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

Cuddy needed to assist to a board meeting, she could feel that they will to talk about house, after all its manner of time; he is going out of prison in a week.

We need him and you know it -**B**

We don't need him, Foreman is just doing it fine he can handle this we have survive without him almost a year -**C**

And the price? how many lives have we lost since he left dr Cuddy we can't do it anymore he comes back or we must close diagnostic department after all its just a black hole for ppth –**B2**

Dr. Cuddy you spend the last 15 years convincing us to keep house and now you don't want him, please don't let your private business involve the hospital –B

Nobody here likes the son of a bitch but there is nothing we can do he is a good doctor, the best that this hospital ever own –**B**

I can't do this , the board must choose House or me ? –**C**

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

How the hell do you want me to give you 20 vicodin if I only have a week left in this place -**H**

That's not my problem doc, you fix it a lest you want to go back home without some teeth -**P**

I will do it – **H**

In that moment one of the Kaiser band put house against the wall that gesture means that house goes out of this as a free man or dead

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

Please dr cuddy , don't put us on this position , we just want the best for this hospital , we wouldn't ask you this if wasn't really necessary , you are the only one that can control him , and we need him , we need the both of you - **B **

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

Thanks to all of you , I have not been updating, as my muse is starving because I have receive very few reviews, but anyway thank you very much to all, we are almost there for the huddy meeting

I have a question for you all

What was your favorite moment huddy early seasons? (before joy)

**love**


	7. Chapter 7

I will stay just with one condition; I will not directly supervise a house that will be made by Dr. Foreman. –**C**

Okay, Dr. House is going to rejoin PPTH the soonest we can get it of prison –**B**

dr cuddy we apologies ,we wouldn't take these measures if they really were not necessary , we all know here that House is a pain in the ass-**B2**

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

Adams I really need your help, I have 7 vicodin left I need you to give a 13 more like a gift , for the good time uh -**H**

Are you high? How can you even ask me to do that? I am not risking my job to do a favor a prisoner that barely tolerate –**A**

First of all not more high than usual and second of all I thought that we have made a connection I am hurt – **H** said in a voice full of sarcasm

I will see what can I do –**A**

And with just a nod house left the room , he was getting crazy with each minute that he had left to see her , what the hell is he going to do ? hey , it has been I while since the last time , yeah that day I crashed my car to your house, what was he supposed to say , why even was he thinking about it she will not even want to see him .

Not even noticing he was already on his cell when he heard that the guard was calling him

Doc you have visitors –**G**

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

Did he just said visitors? With an s plural , he only got one visitor in all this moths and that was his loyal friend Wilson

When House entered in the room he saw his lawyer , the hospital lawyer and one members of the board

Please Dr. House take a sit – the board member said

We came here to offer you a deal, that we have been negotiating with your lawyer, and all of us think that is the best for you and PPTH – the hospital lawyer said

Was he listening correctly? Did the hospital members want him back? Why? All this year trying to fire him and cuddy covering his ass, he have been thinking how to go back to work in PPTH and this was maybe his only chance , but now that they are offering this , does he really wants to go back to PPTH?

**[H][HOUSE ****MD ****][H]**

Hey guys I promise you that next chapter it the huddy reunion but it depends on you , the reviews make me write ( also because I enjoy it ) please leave a review on your way out .

Love.


	8. Chapter 8

House was going out of prison in a few hours , he was even thing prison its not bad after all but all of that poor excuses he put to himself , because he knew he doesn't have anything or anyone waiting for him out of prison except for Wilson , House was take out of his thoughts by the sound of his cells door

I got them – **Adams** said while she showed to him the 13 vicodin pills he needed to go out of prison alive

Taking the pills from Adams hand house said : I hope not to see you never again , that made him remember the time he was living from Mayfield

**[H][HOUSE MD ][H]**

Its time … House let out a big sigh

Wilson was coming to pick him up , actually the fact that he was coming made him smile how often Wilson has pick him up from prison, without counting mental institution , fail trial of rehab or in the middle of the night in a bar . Some time made House wonder why Wilson was even his friend , House was a lucky son of bitch with best friend ever , not even his mom had to suffer the way Wilson did , he was his only loved person left in the world

**[H][HOUSE MD ][H]**

They returned all his personal items and heard the doors open and about 20 feet you could see Wilson waiting for him

You are not going to give you pal a hug?-**H**

House we need to talk –**W**

Hey you can even wait to enter the car I just go out of prison 3 minutes ago I don't your sermon right now –**H**

Fine enter the car and we are going to talk –**W**

Don't screw this up , this is actually your final chance , don't screw my life , you spread misery and I m done with it , I don't want to be the one to clean your mess , you have idea what I deal when you crashed the car to Lisa's house

Okay –H

Okay? That's all an okay ?

He just nods before saying in almost a whisper: I'm sorry ….

I'm the one that is sorry , because I keep leaving coming into my life after all you have done to me or the ones I loved I promised myself after ….. –**W** he couldn't continue talking was rummaging old wounds

After what? After Amber died? You want to go back? We can go back hey I m sorry I didn't pay you back from the bike I bought 5 years ago or maybe I m sorry I didn't wash the dishes when we were living together.-**H**

Ooh don't you dare , don't be ridicules , you know what I meant , you do realize you never said you were sorry , that's what you do , act like an stupid and then nothing can happen to you ,not even remorse , because that's the way you are , He is House , I'm fucking tired of that excuse .**W**

I just got out of prison! I have paid in 9 moths what I did, and don't you dare to talk me about remorse every fucking second I'm think what I did to her .**H**

Was he going to cry? House? Crying? Not in this life ….Listen, you just go out it was a little to early to have the talk, we better go home , are you staying with me ? –W

With you? NO thanks , before I put my things in the closet number 4th is going to kick me out , just take me to my apartment –H

The arriver to House old apartment and Wilson pull over the road

So , are you coming back to PPTH tomorrow ? -W

**[H][HOUSE MD ][H]**

Hey guys this has been the longest chapter , I know I promised that in this chapter was the huddy meeting buy that also depended on you so I just got a few reviews so the meeting its going to be in the next one and this I swear its true , thanks a lot for reading and please leave I review on your way out

And OMG I can't believe it Lisa Edelstein got marry , I don't know you but I felt like there was something between hugh and lisa . I know Hugh is a married man with kids and blah blah …. Leave what you think about huli couple on the reviews


End file.
